nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Draenor-Kreuzzug: Scharlachrote Faust - Tagebuch eines Kreuzzugs - Teil 3
center Kriegsmeister Cathalan Lightblade Tagebuch des Kriegsmeisters - Tag 17, Die Blockade Das Pergament ist bei jedem Punkt, sei es ein i-Punkt oder Satzzeichen, durchstochen. Weisheit des Tages: "Den wahren Wert von etwas erkennt man erst, wenn man es verloren hat." Darwin war mein Freund, ich werde ihn vermissen. Sie werden dafür bezahlen. Habe Veyt seinen Wappenrock gegeben, den blau-silbernen mit der Hand darauf. Er wollte ihn erst nicht, dummer Junge, hat ihn sich fast aufzwingen lassen. Als er ihn dann übergezogen hatte passte er wie angegossen. Er schwor das dies sein letzter Wappenrock sein wird. C. Lightblade Kriegsmeister Angus Bodkin Bericht zu Tag 20 - Bergung und Rodung Am späten Nachmittag (Vermutung. Bei dem Licht hier nicht genau zu bestimmen) zog erneut ein Suchtrupp unter der Leitung vom jungen van Roth aus, um im Hafen nach Überresten von Bruder Greycastle zu suchen. Am Abend zuvor war bereits das Schwert gefunden worden. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich behaupten, diese Klinge hat ein eigenes Bewusstsein. Der Kriegsmeister hatte sie in Verwahrung genommen, fern von fremden Händen, und das ist gut so. Der Suchtrupp wurde tatsächlich fündig, sogar mehr als das. Sie fanden den Leichnam von Bruder Greycastle. Wer es nicht gesehen hat, würde es nicht glaubenn, doch trotz der Explosion, trotz des Feuers, trotz der Geschosse war sein Körper unversehrt, ebenso sein Wappen. Nur seine Rüstung war etwas mitgenommen, als habe Licht selbst ihn in seinem letzten Moment bewahrt. Sie haben ihn aus der stinkenden Ölbrühe gezogen und das Zeug perlte von ihm ab wie Regentropfen von Blättern. Sie trugen ihn zum Hauptgebäude wo er aufgebahrt wurde. Van Roth kümmert sich darum, dass er für die Beisetzung vorbereitet wird. Die Klinge von Bruder Greycastle wurde zu ihm gelegt. Ein anderer Teil des Suchtrupp brachte noch einen interessanten Fund mit - einen Orc. Das Vieh war riesig, größer als die, die wir bisher gesehen haben, stank entsetzlich. Es schien, als habe er grünes Blut, zumindest waren die Verbände, die man ihm verpasst hatte, grün durchtränkt. Er wurde in der Kaserne in den Kerker gesperrt und wird versorgt, um ihn in einen vernehmfähigen Zustand zu bekommen. Am Abend entflammte geradezu eine Diskussion, wie mit dem Ölteppich in der Bucht zu verfahren sei. Dabei wäre Entflammen die einfachste Lösung. Zu warten, bis der Feind diese Idee umsetzt und sie gegen uns einsetzt, ist keine Option. McLane will unbedingt Öl für seine Spielzeuge. Der Kriegsmeister hat ihm einige Fässer gewährt, der Rest wird abgebrannt. Das beseitigt zudem das Problem der verwesenden Leichen. Die Hälfte der dritten Lanze, welche für Dienstfrei eingeteilt war, wurde zum Bäumefällen zum Hafen beordert, wo eine drei Meter breite Schneiße zwischen Ufer und Landbewuchs gerodet wurde. Arbeiten sind abgeschlossen. Das Feuer kann nicht mehr auf das Land übergreifen. Bericht zu Tag 23 - Gul'var Die Zeit der Trauer war beendet und die Zeit der Vergeltung begann. Es blieben uns zwei Ziele, um dieses Tal ein für alle Mal von der orcischen Bedrohung zu befreien. Gul'var, jenes Orcnest, in dem einst Bruder Ashwin sein Leben ließ. Die Streiter wurden in zwei Gruppen geteilt. Infiltratoren, um die restlichen Bomben von van Roth zu platzieren, und die Ablenkende Kampfeinheit. Diese Kombination hatte bereits an der Orcfestung im Pass von Gorgrond funktioniert und wird es wieder. Die Einheit funktioniert wie ein gut gepflegtes Getriebe. Keine Rebereien, Befehle werden ohne zu Fragen ausgeführt, Hierarchien werden befolgt. Signal für den Infiltrationstrupp zum Einschreiten sollte wieder das Abfeuern einer Leuchtrakete sein, ebenso sollten die Infiltratoren feuern, wenn wir uns zurückziehen müssen um nicht in die Bomben zu geraten. Der Sturm der Kampfeinheit sollte über den nördlichen Zugang erfolgen. Aus nicht ersichtlichen Gründen war der Gegner jedoch vorbereitet und stand als Mauer geschlossen dem Trupp entgegen. Grüner Nebel waberte überall herum, schnürte die Luft zum atmen ab. Ein konstantes Trommeln lag in der Luft, doch klang es eher nach dem Pulsieren eines riesigen Herzens. Der Himmel über uns verfärbte sich zunächst dunkel, dann durchzogen violette und schließlich auch grüne Schwaden die Wolken. Manchmal war es, als wäre ein Flüstern oder ein Singen in der Luft, aber nichts war genauer zu definieren. Die Schlacht gegen die Orcs war hart und verlangte einiges ab, aber es blieb keine Zeit für mehr als notdürftiges Versorgen von Wunden. Auf dem obersten Plateau angekommen gerieten wir mitten in einen Kreis aus Opferungen und dunkler Magie. An großen, mit Runen verzierten Steinen hingen Orcs, denen in grünen Schwaden und Blitzen offenbar die Seele ausgesaugt wurde. Die Energien sammelten sich über dem Plateau. Die Energie in der Luft kribbelte auf der Haut, brannte sogar fast und das Atmen fiel schwer. Der Trupp zögerte nicht lange, diese Orcs zu erlösen und es gelang, damit das Ritual zu stören und zu verhindern, dass sich ein Portal WeißLichtwohin öffnete. Wir fanden uns einem Hexer gegenüber. Und einer Klingenmeisterin der Orcs, welche diesen Titel nicht ohne Grund hatte. Sie schnetzelte sich durch unsere Reihen, ebenso wie ihre Begleiter, als wären wir blutige Rekruten. Der Hexer konnte von der vereinten Kraft unserer Einheit bezwungen werden, doch ehe er fiel, floh er durch ein Portal und spie uns gifte Worte entgegen. Was dann passierte, entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis, da ich erst später zu mir kam. Aber ich hörte Berichte darüber, dass die Gegner das Aussehen von Pater Darwin annahmen und Angst um sich griff. Als die Leuchtkugel über Gul'var aufflammte wurde alles, was nicht mehr laufen konnte, vom Rest, der noch laufen konnte, mitgeschleppt. Wir sammelten uns mit den Infiltratoren an einem Draeneischrein unweit des Eingangs zum Außenposten von Lichtwacht. Kurz, ehe wir diesen erreichten, explodierte hinter uns die Welt und der Himmel ging in Flammen auf, als die Bomben ihre Wirkung entfalteten und Gul'var dem Erdboden gleich gemacht wurde. WAs dann passierte, lässt sich nicht in Worte beschreiben. Wir wurden Zeugen des Wirkens des Lichts selbst. In unserer Mitte manifestierte sich ein Leuchten und nahm eine menschliche Gestalt an. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass er es wirklich war, vorallem nach dem,w as eben passiert war, was wir eben verhindert hatten, doch es war wirklich und wahrhaft der Geist von Bruder Ashwin. Er sah uns. erkannte uns. Sprach sogar mit uns. Cayadro, wenn es jemand nicht verdient hat, so früh zu fallen, dann du. Doch du hast dein Leben für die Deinen gegeben und wäre sie da gewesen, hätte Inneke dir dafür deinen spektralen Arsch versohlt, da bin ich sicher. Es war mir eine Ehre, dich unter meinem Kommando gehabt zu haben. Ruhe in Frieden, Bruder. Bericht zu Tag 24 - Festung der Pein Nachdem am Vortag das Dorf Gul'var von der Karte Draenors gelöscht worden war, blieb nur noch ein Ziel übrig, um das Schattenmondtal von seinen Peinigern zu erlösen. Alle Einsatzfähigen wurden von mir unter das Kommando von Magistra Zatanna Falsworth gestellt. Unsere Späher berichteten von gesichteten Lieferungen der Orcs an die Festung der Pein, welche unserem Einsatztrupp ein offenes Tor bescheren könnten, wenn sie rechten Moment zuschlagen. Es wurde nachträglich von den Beteiligten des Einsatzes berichtet, dass in der Festung eine Eredar erschienen war und alle Bewohner der Festung tot vorgefunden worden waren. Die Eredar konnte laut Magistra Falsworth gebannt und schließlich verbannt werden. Unsere Aufgabe im Schattenmondtal ist damit erledigt und wir können uns dem eigentlichen Gegner zuwenden. Aatos Häyhä Kreuzzug, Tag 17. Ich verabscheue jedwede Niederschrift meiner Gedanken. Könnte man gegen mich verwenden. Aber Darwin ist tot. Einer der weniger Kleriker die ich vollends mochte. Einer der weniger Kleriker die ich vertraut habe. Und somit geht ein weiterer der alten Garde von uns. In alter Häyhä Tradition erhebe ich ein Glas auf meinen Pater meinen Freund und auf den Brüder an meiner Seite. Auf dass ich sichren Weges schreite. Und ist die Welt auch im letzten Brande, ich geb nicht auf die edlen Bande. Denn das Diesseits wird vergehn, doch wir werden uns wiedersehn. Im Licht sind wir eins. Aatos Häyhä Vorbote der Faust Ordensritter Eleonora Reinfeld Tag 14 bis 16 Einige Zeit ist vergangen seit meinem letzten Eintrag. Zeit in der einiges passiert ist. Am vier zehnten Tag seit unserem Gang durch das Portal wurde Lichtwacht an gegriffen. Drei Schiffe feuerten vom Meer aus auf Uns und hinter ließen großen Schaden. Unsere Mauern sind seit her ziemlich geschwächt. Wir hatten nichts womit Wir auf die Schiffe hätten feuern können. Also haben Wir zwei Gruppen gebildet. Eine in der Ich auch war sollte eines er Schiffe sabotieren. Die andere sollte eines kapern. Beide Gruppen erfüllten ihre Mission. Unsere Gruppe richtete das Geschütz eines Schiffes neu aus sodas es sich selbst in die Luft jagde. Die zweite Gruppe konnte zunächst ein zweites Schiff beschießen und versenken und dann auch das dritte in die Luft jagen. Allerdings haben die Streiter der zweiten Gruppe einige schwere Verletzungen erlitten. Unsere Gruppe kam unbeschadet davon. Als das dritte Schiff hoch ging waren Wir bereits wieder an Land. Bevor alles vorbei war tauchte auf dem Wasser eine grässliche Fratze auf. Zuerst dachte Ich Ich bilde Mir das ein aber die Anderen sahen es auch. Was es war? Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht irgendeine Ausgeburt des Nethers. Der Folgetag war bis auf den Versuch Sir Edward zu heilen wieder recht ruhig. So ganz habe Ich noch immer nicht verstanden was dort vor sich gegangen ist. Aber als Tairah an Uns vorbei lief und irgendwas von Licht und Nether und aus gesaugten Paladinen faselte sind Svogthos Matriax und Ich nach sehen gegangen ob unsere Hilfe benötigt wurde. Die Anwesenden sahen alle samt ziemlich mit genommen aus. Aber unsere Hilfe lehnte Mann ab. Lediglich Svogthos sollte Sich um seine Frau kümmern. Vielleicht sind Matriax und Ich keine Heiler und können auch kein Licht wirken. Aber irgendwas hätten Wir mit Sicherheit tun können. Und sei es eine stärkende Suppe zu kochen oder Jemanden zu stützen Der Sich Selbst kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte. Manchmal bereue Ich es doch damals nicht mit Selena zusammen eine Ausbildung bei Danee begonnen zu haben. Einfach um in solchen Situationen etwas tun zu können. Gestern sind Wir dann mit einer größeren Gruppe aus gezogen um Materialien von den Orks in der Festung der Pein zu plündern damit Wir Geschütze bauen können um die nahenden Schiffe zu versenken bevor sie ihrerseits auf Uns schießen können. Kaum aus den Toren von Lichtwacht heraus trafen Wir auf einen geisterhaften Wolf. Er wirkte als wolle Er Uns etwas zeigen aber unser Auftrag war deutlich. Und nach Rücksprache mit Sir Rakor Die das Kommando hatte haben Wir dem Wolf keine weitere Beachtung geschenkt und unseren Weg fort gesetzt. Kurz darauf erreichten Wir ein geplündertes Dorf der Dränei wo auch deren Leichen noch lagen. Unweit davon trafen Wir auf eine größere Gruppe Orks. Die Plünderer des Dorfes. Eine Orkin ritt auf einem riesigen Wesen. Offenbar die Anführerin und scheinbar Jemand Der damals aus der Festung entkommen ist die Wir gesprengt haben. Sie sinnte auf Rache. Und durch einige Provokationen auf beiden Seiten wurde ein Kampf unvermeidbar. Jeder von Uns kämpfte bis zum Letzten. Und es grenzt wohl an ein Wunder das alle überlebten. Manche jedoch nur Haar scharf. Ich eingeschlossen. An viel erinnere Ich Mich nicht mehr vom Kampf. Irgendwann gingen bei Mir die Lichter aus. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie Ich zurück nach Lichtwacht kam oder Wer Mich zusammen geflickt hat. Ich muss viel Blut verloren haben. Wahrscheinlich aus der Wunde an meinem rechten Oberschenkel. Es sieht so aus als habe etwas meine Rüstung auf gerissen und mein Fleisch darunter gleich mit. Die Wunde wurde gereinigt und genäht. Aber Ich werde wohl noch eine Weile Spaß damit haben. Ein Kopf ist ein einziges Trümmer Feld. Meine Nase noch als solche zu bezeichnen ist fragwürdig auch wenn die Heiler sich offenbar große Mühe gegeben haben da was zu retten. Meine Lippe ist aufgeplatzt. Und mein Unterkiefer leuchtet in mehr Farben als das Schattenmondtal besitzt. Zum Glück ist wenigstens dort nichts gebrochen. Nur die Nase. Noch immer fühle Ich Mich ziemlich schlapp und das Gehen schmerzt auf Grund der Fleisch Wunde am Bein. Auch mein Kopf pocht wie verrückt. Aber Ich habe geschworen bis zum letzten Atemzug und bis zum letzten Tropfen Blut zu kämpfen. Ich mag gestern viel Blut gelassen haben aber noch habe Ich welches. Und das werde Ich nutzen um die Meinen zu schützen. Für das Licht. Für Azeroth. Für den Orden. Für Lightblade. Bis zum letzten Tropfen. Tag 17 und 18 So ganz kann und will Ich es immer noch nicht glauben. Darwin ist tot. All die Gebete über Monate und dann hatten Wir Ihn tatsächlich lebend angetroffen als Wir Lichtwacht erreichten. Welch eine Freude und Erleichterung. Und nun soll Er tot sein? Wie gewonnen so zerronnen? Und Ich hatte nicht Mal die Gelegenheit mit Ihm zu sprechen? Das kann doch alles nur ein schlechter Scherz sein. Oder ein Traum. Vielleicht wieder eine Vision. Allmählich fällt es Mir schwer zu unter scheiden was Realität ist und was nicht. Vielleicht bin Ich auch nur ein weiteres Mal ohne Bewusstsein. Etwas das in den letzten Tagen leider häufiger vor kam. Meist auf Grund von zu hohem Blut Verlust. Dazu all diese Stimmen Bilder Visionen und geisterhaften Gestalten. Und dann ist da noch dieser seltsame Traum den Mehrere von Uns immer wieder zu träumen scheinen. Von einem ergrauten bärtigen Mann in blau silber goldener Rüstung. Ich habe Ihn noch nie zu vor gesehen. Die Anderen sagen es sei Lord Uther. Ich kann es nicht sagen. Jedes Mal warnt Er Uns. Vor einer Gefahr die Er mit seinem Orden einst bekämpfte und die nun nach Azeroth zurück kehrt. Wir sollen unsere Verbündeten um Uns scharen und nicht zu lassen das sich Vergangenes wieder holt. Das Leid Chaos und Zerstörung wieder in Azeroth Fuß fassen und die Welt in Flammen und Verderbnis hüllen. Wir sollen Azeroth und die Völker die dort leben beschützen. Unsere Heimat. Unsere Freunde. Unsere Familien. Aber ist es nicht genau das weshalb Wir hier sind? Auf dieser Tod bringenden Welt? Oder sind Wir am Ende gar am falschen Ort? Geht Azeroth unter während Wir hier unsere Kräfte auf reiben? Darwin starb im Feuer unserer eigenen Geschütze. Als Held. Hätte Er nicht den Befehl gegeben zu feuern obwohl die Orks Ihn als Schild nutzten. Wer hätte den Mut gehabt trotzdem zu feuern? Hätten Uns die Orks am Ende besiegt? Während unsere Leute auf die Orks feuerten und die Orks auf Uns war Ich mit einigen Leuten dazu ein geteilt auf kommende Brände zu löschen und Verletzte aus der Schuss Bahn zu ziehen und zu versorgen. Ein Geschoss richtete großen Schaden am Sägewerk an und Wir hatten Mühe das Feuer unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Als Ich merkte wie sich eine feuchte Wärme an meinem rechten Bein aus breitete wusste Ich das meine Naht auf gegangen war. Not dürftig habe ich das Bein ab gebunden und weiter gemacht. Und es lief gut. Bis Wir zur Ruhe kamen. Ich löste die Schlinge um mein Bein und ruhte Mich einen Moment aus. Dabei habe Ich wohl nicht bemerkt wie stark die Wunde wieder blutete und verlor irgendwann das Bewusstsein. Das Erste woran Ich Mich wieder erinnere ist wie Ich in meinem Bett lag. Lysiane war offenbar gerade fertig mit der Behandlung. Sie saß neben dem Bett. Und Lord Lightblade stand neben Ihr. Ich hab Mich mies gefühlt. Darwin starb da draußen um Uns zu schützen und Ich verreckte fast an einem dämlichen Wasser Eimer. Am Liebsten hätte Ich Mich verkrochen als der Lord dort stand und Mich ansah. Aber das hätte es wohl nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Statt dessen salutierte Ich. Oder versuchte es zumindest. Aber nicht Mal das gelang Mir. Gestern Abend ist dann eine Gruppe aus gezogen um nach Überresten von Darwin zu suchen. Keine schöne Vorstellung. Aber wohl das einzig Richtige. Ich selbst wollte zunächst am Ufer warten und eventuelle Funde in Empfang nehmen. Aber es lagen dort zwei Boote sodass auch Ich aktiv bei der Suche helfen konnte. Im Boot sitzen und mit den Armen im öligen Wasser fischen schaffte Ich wohl noch. Allerdings wurden Wir weiter draußen von einigen Haien attackiert. Ich glaube jeder von Uns ist mindestens einmal im Wasser gelandet. Aber die Meisten schafften es relativ schnell wieder zurück in die Boote. Nur Matriax wurde von einem der Tiere in die Tiefe gezerrt. Unverletzt und mit einer längeren Waffe wäre Ich direkt hinter her gesprungen. Aber so war das Beste das Ich tun konnte im Boot zu bleiben und Mich bereit zu halten falls Matriax Rahiras Paddel zu greifen bekommen hätte. Zum Glück ist Matriax aber nichts Schlimmeres passiert. Die Zähne haben wohl nur einige Ketten Glieder seiner Rüstung zerbissen. Das wäre auch noch schöner gewesen. Nichts finden aber noch einen weiteren Bruder verlieren. Zurück in Lichtwacht hab Ich dann noch den nassen durch gebluteten Verband gewechselt und meine Rüstung gesäubert. Ich hoffe wirklich das Uns nun erst Mal ein paar ruhigere Tage vergönnt sind sodas Wir Uns etwas aus kurieren können um für die Orks keine leichte Beute dar zu stellen. Auf Grund der vielen Verletzten wären Wir aktuell wohl ein leichtes Ziel. Auch wenn die Verstärkung die vor zwei Tagen mit samt einem Schiff von den Magiern herbei teleportiert wurde sicherlich ein bisschen Schaden abwenden könnte. Tag 19 Der gestrige Tag war sehr ruhig. Eigentlich möchte Ich recht zügig erledigen weshalb Wir hier sind. Umso schneller Wir fertig sind umso eher können Wir wieder zurück. Aber angesichts der vielen Verletzten war die Ruhe sicherlich gut. Auch Ich habe gestern viel geschlafen und Ich merke das Mir das gut getan hat. Ich fühle Mich nicht mehr so schlapp und mein Durst Gefühl ist auch wieder normal. Mit meiner Nase und dem Bein werde Ich wohl noch länger Spaß haben. Die Prellung merke Ich nur noch bei Druck. Die Übrigen Verletzungen im Gesicht sind weitest gehend ab geklungen. Ein bisschen verfärbt ist der Kiefer noch. Aber Ich denke das sich das bis morgen oder spätestens über morgen legen wird. Tag 20 und 21 Vorgestern war erneut ein ruhiger Tag. Ein weiterer an dem Ich viel geschlafen habe. Gegen Abend sammelte Sir Veyt einige Freiwillige um Sich um noch einmal nach den Überresten von Darwin zu suchen. Da dieses Mal nicht wieder die Wasser Oberfläche im Fokus stand sondern das Ufer selbst habe Ich Mich trotz Verletzung an geschlossen. Erneut damit ins ölige Wasser zu gehen wäre sicher nicht klug gewesen. Aber an Land konnte Ich mit suchen. Tatsächlich konnte Darwins Leichnam geborgen werden. In einem überraschend unversehrten Zustand. Wenn sich das mit der Explosion so zu getragen hat wie erzählt wird hätte es Ihn in Stücke reißen müssen. Aber offenbar wurde sein Körper durch etwas geschützt. Vielleicht das Licht selbst? Mit bekommen habe Ich von der tatsächlichen Bergung allerdings nichts. Als die Leiche gefunden und dann ab transportiert wurde befand Ich Mich gerade zusammen mit James in einer Höhle aus der Geräusche kamen. Es war zu dunkel um wirklich etwas zu erkennen. Aber den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen musste dort etwas sehr Großes sein. Als Uns dann der Gestank von Orks in die Nasen stieg dachte Ich zuerst an das riesige Wesen auf dem die Anführerin der Orks im Dränei Lager ritt. Am Ende entpuppte sich der Verursacher der Geräusche als Ork. Allerdings als ungewöhnlich großer. Er hatte eine Verletzung in der Seite aus der eine schwarz grüne Flüssigkeit aus trat. Vermutlich Blut. Aber wie verderbt muss Mann sein damit Blut so aus sieht? Auch aus seinem Mund tropfte es grünlich. Um seinen Hals trug Er ein Medallion welches Ich Ihm ab nahm. Sah aus wie ein Erkennungs Zeichen seines Klans. Zumindest war darauf ein Auge ab gebildet aus dem Tropfen heraus liefen. Der Klan des blutenden Auges. Zumindest würde das zu den Trümmern passen die Andere am Ufer fanden. Zusammen mit Anna Falsworth schafften Wir den wuchtigen Körper aus der Höhle und brachten den Ork in eine der Zellen unter der Kaserne. Dort hab Ich Ihn dann von seinen Sachen befreit und später Metall vom Rest befreit. Das Metall habe Ich zum Einschmelzen in die Schmiede gebracht. Der Rest habe Ich ins Feuer gegeben. Abgesehen von seinem Medallion. Das habe Ich unweit der Zelle auf einen Tisch gelegt. Außer Reichweite des Orks. Weg werfen kann Mann es immer noch aber vielleicht möchte noch Jemand einen Blick drauf werfen. Am Abend kam Matriax auf Mich zu um Mir einmal mehr zu erzählen das es wieder einmal Stress im Hause Velstadt gibt. Und Er hätte keine Ahnung woran es dieses Mal liegen würde. So gerne Ich Ihm auch helfen würde aber allmählich bin Ich da mit meinem Thalassisch am Ende. Dieses Gefühl ständig gegen eine Wand zu reden wird langsam anstrengend. Und helfen kann Mann nur Dem Der Sich helfen lässt. Als der Marschall Ihm neulich einen Enthaltsamkeits Eid nahe legte war Ich zunächst ein Stück geschockt. Aber allmählich. Zu unser aller Wohl. Vielleicht wäre das doch keine so schlechte Idee. Oder zumindest temporär. Bis Wir wieder auf Azeroth sind. So Viele haben schon versucht zu helfen. Ohne Erfolg. Und irgendwie scheint es immer nur noch schlimmer zu werden. Und immer mehr an den Nerven diverser Gruppen Mitglieder zu zerren. Allmählich beginne Ich zu erahnen wie Nerv tötend damals meine Reibereien mit Selena für alle Beteiligten gewesen sein müssen. Vielleicht muss auch hier ein Machtwort her. Gestern schien der Tag erneut ruhig zu werden. Abgesehen davon das der in der Werkstatt gebaute Panzer getestet werden sollte. Viel Lärm und die Mehrheit der Anwesenden hätte das verwendete Metall wohl lieber in Form von Schwertern Rüstungen und Beschlägen gesehen. Irgendwann ging ein Beben durch Lichtwacht. Der nahe liegendste Gedanke war der Panzer. Aber der schien nicht der Auslöser zu sein. Dann brach auf einmal der Boden vor der Werkstatt auf und eine Bohrer artige Maschine kam zum Vorschein aus der eine Hand voll Orks stieg und Uns angriff. Für einen Moment habe Ich überlegt Mich heraus zu halten da Wir den Orks Zahlen mäßig definitiv überlegen waren und Ich außer meiner Brust Rüstung ungerüstet war. Aber dann sah Ich wie Safina alleine gegen einen der Orks stand und habe Ihr geholfen. Wer wäre Ich auch gewesen wenn Ich einfach nur dabei gestanden und zu gesehen hätte? Im Zweifels Fall wie der Ork Safina ab geschlachtet hätte? Rüstung hin oder her. Ich hätte Mir das wohl lange vor geworfen. Manche von Uns scheinen da aber anderer Meinung zu sein. Selbst mit Waffe und leichter Rüstung. Hätte ja dreckig werden können. Ich hoffe nicht das das nun Mode wird. Vielleicht sollten die neu Ankömmlinge ebenfalls einen Augenblicks Eid sprechen. Bevor Sie Taten los zu sehen wie der Rest von Uns verreckt. Endgültige Verluste hatten Wir zum Glück keine. Aber Sir Rakor hat es glaube Ich ziemlich stark erwischt. Mir selbst blieben trotz der kaum vorhandenen Rüstung weitere Verletzungen erspart. Lediglich die linke Seite meiner Brust Rüstung musste geflickt werden. Offenbar hatten die Orks zum Ziel unsere Werkstatt zu sprengen. Das konnte jedoch erfolgreich verhindert werden. Eigentlich wollte Ich Mir mit dem wieder Anlegen der vollen Rüstung noch Zeit lassen so lange Wir noch Ruhe haben. Da der gestrige Tage aber sehr gut gezeigt hat wie schnell es um diese Ruhe geschehen sein kann werde Ich davon ab sehen. Ich hoffe nur das das der Wund Heilung meines Beines nicht im Wege steht. Tag 22 Gestern war die Totenmesse für Darwin. Seine Einäscherung. Und das Einschmelzen seiner Klinge. Der Tod eines Geschwisters wiegt immer schwer. Es war nicht das erste Mal das Ich das erlebe. Und wird leider nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein. Außer es trifft Mich zuerst. Der Bruder der damals starb als Ich noch Gast in Weststrom war. Ich kannte Ihn nicht. Und doch hat Mich sein Tod betroffen gemacht. Immerhin betraft er Alle um Mich herum. Als Wir Anfang des Jahres aus Draenor zurück kehrten erfuhr Ich das Selena gefallen war. Wir hatten Uns zwar oft genug in der Wolle aber dennoch was Sie meine Schwester. Natürlich hat Mich auch Ihr Tod getroffen. Ihre Bestattung hatte bereits statt gefunden. Vielleicht hat es das einfacher gemacht? Kurz zuvor hatte Cayadro sein Leben für unseres gegeben. Sein Tod war etwas Anderes. Etwas das sehr viel tiefer ging. Schließlich war Er mein Mentor und ist dadurch über die Zeit zu einem der wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben geworden. Zu sehen wie Er seinen letzten Atemzug tat war schwer. Noch schwerer war die endlos erscheinende Zeit bis zu seiner Einäscherung. Die Einäscherung selbst habe Ich damals als erlösend empfunden. Auch wenn es immer mal wieder Situationen gibt in denen Er Mir besonders fehlt. Und nun hat es Darwin aus unserer Mitte gerissen. Ich erinnere Mich noch gut an den Tag an dem Cayadro starb. Damals verloren wir gleich zwei Brüder. Denn Darwin blieb für Viele unverständlich und plötzlich auf Draenor zurück während Wir Heim kehrten. Es fühlte sich damals an als hätten Wir Ihn zum Sterben zurück gelassen. Kein schöner Gedanke. Denn einer der Unseren sollte nicht alleine sterben sondern im Kreise seiner Familie. Ob nun auf dem Schlachtfeld oder friedlich in einem Bett sei mal dahin gestellt. Jeden einzelnen Tag in Weststrom oder auch anders wo war Darwin in meinen Gebeten. Als Wir dann in diese Welt zurück kehrten und auf einmal diese Vision von Sir Edward vor Uns auf tauchte befürchtete Ich bereits das Schlimmste für Ihn. Schließlich wollte Darwin an seiner Seite stehen. Umso erlösender war es als Wir Lichtwacht erreichten und Er Uns an den Toren in Empfang nahm. Es tat mehr als gut Ihn einiger Maßen wohl auf zu sehen. Nur zu gerne wäre Ich Ihm vor Freude um den Hals gefallen. Inzwischen bereue Ich es nicht getan zu haben. Vielleicht muss Ich lernen mehr im Augenblick zu leben. Und nicht was hätte könnte wäre. Darwin hinterlässt in unserem Orden eine Lücke die schwer zu füllen sein wird. Ich kenne keinen anderen Menschen der eine solche Güte aus strahlt. Keine höfliche Güte. Eine aufrichtige. Eine die tief aus seinem Inneren kam. In den wenigen Monaten die Mir an seiner Seite vergönnt waren habe Ich nie auch nur ein schlechtes Wort über seine Lippen kommen sehen. Keine schlechte Geste gesehen. Nichtmal gegen über seinen Feinden. Er war warm herzig wie ein Großvater. Oder wie Ich Mir einen Großvater vor stelle. Aber nicht weich. Trotz seiner Güte und warm Herzigkeit war Er nicht weniger als ein wahres Bollwerk für das Gute. Welch besseren Tod für einen solchen Menschen kann es geben als für die Seinen zu sterben? Als in einem letzten Dienst für das Licht zu sterben? Vielleicht hat Pater Trystan Recht und gestern ist ein neuer Heiliger ins Licht gegangen. Das anschließende Einschmelzen der Klinge hatte neben der Trauer noch einen anderen sehr faden Beigeschmack. Ob gleich es sehr interessant war dabei sein zu dürfen. Ich hatte Mir bis dahin nie Gedanken dazu gemacht das der Ritus zum Tod eines Paladins noch einmal anders aus sehen könnte als bei anderen Geschwistern. Mit der Einäscherung seines Leichnams ist es noch nicht getan. Wie quälend lang muss Einem die ganze Zeremonie vor kommen wenn es sich dabei um den Liebsten oder die Liebste handelt? Diese Gedanken habe Ich scheinbar auch mit in den Schlaf genommen. Heute Morgen habe Ich Mich gefühlt als wäre ein Last Karren in der Nacht über Mich hinweg gerollt. Ich glaube Ich habe in der Nacht nicht nur einmal geträumt das nicht Mahnung eingeschmolzen wurde sondern Richturteil. Und dieser Moment in dem Hammer und Meißel auf einander trafen. Das Kristallene Klirren war als würde meine Seele gleich mit zerspringen. Tag 23 Gestern ging die Ruhe zu Ende und ist der Vergeltung gewichen. Zwei Stellungen der Orks im Schattenmondtal standen noch. Die Festung der Pein und der Ort an dem Cayadro starb. Letzterer wurde Sich gestern vor genommen. Dafür haben Wir die verfügbaren Kräfte in drei Gruppen auf geteilt. Ein Angriffs Trupp um die Orks in einen Kampf zu verwickeln und so ab zu lenken. Ein paar Leute mit Geschenken sprich weiteren Bomben von Sir Veyt. Und einige Leute für die Nachhut. Obwohl es Mir ein persönliches Bedürfnis war an diesem Ort auf zu räumen habe Ich Mich für die Nachhut entschieden. Ich weiß nicht wie blind Ich gekämpft hätte. Vielleicht wäre auch alles gut gegangen. Aber Ich wollte es nicht riskieren. Obwohl Ich wusste das die Orks dort nicht die waren die damals ihr Ritual dort voll zogen haben. Alle die damals beteiligt waren wurden bereits vor Monaten in den Nether geschickt. Für die Nachhut gab es nicht viel zu tun denn die beiden anderen Truppen leisteten ganze Arbeit. So blieb Uns nicht viel mehr als Diese später vor der Kulisse des Feuerwerks das Sie angerichtet hatten in Empfang zu nehmen. Und dann geschah etwas mit dem wohl Niemand gerechnet hätte. Uns allen wurde etwas unglaublich Wert Volles geschenkt. In unserer Mitte erschien ein Licht welches langsam Form annahm. Zuerst wusste Ich nicht ob es wieder eine makabere Vision war. Eigentlich wusste Ich das bis zuletzt nicht so recht. Aber Ich wollte von Anfang an jeden einzelnen Augenblick davon fest halten. Denn in unserer Mitte stand plötzlich kein geringerer als Cayadro. Wie sehr hatte Ich gehofft Ihm in Auchindoun zu begegnen. Und nun stand Er vor Uns. Diese Erfahrung gestern war um so vieles Wert voller als die in Auchindoun je hätte sein können. Denn Cayadro war es vergönnt mit Uns zu sprechen. Nicht nur Worte an Uns zu richten sondern auch unsere Worte zu hören. So vieles hätte Ich Ihm gerne gesagt. Aber Ich war viel zu überwältigt von der Situation. Es tat unendlich gut von Ihm zu hören das Ich wenigstens eines meiner Versprechen an Ihn bislang gehalten habe. Die anderen Beiden werden folgen wenn Wir wieder auf Azeroth sind. Seine Asche steht noch immer in Weststrom. Sein aus gesprochener letzter Wunsch an Wolfhart und Mich war ein anderer. Und auch mein Versprechen bezüglich der kleinen Yucale werde Ich natürlich halten. Ich freue Mich schon so die Kleine wieder zu sehen wenn Wir wieder zurück sind. Jeden einzelnen so kostbaren Moment mit Cayadro habe Ich gestern auf gesogen. Und Ich habe erst gar nicht versucht gegen die Tränen an zu kämpfen denn es wäre wohl Zweck los gewesen. Um so dankbarer war Ich für Ealasaid die Mich in den Arm nahm und Mir Halt bot. Eine Geste die Ich gerne erwiedert habe als die Reihe der persönlichen Worte an Ihr war. Schließlich war Sie Mir einst sehr wichtig. Und war es eigentlich noch immer. Es tat weh Cayadro ein weiteres Mal gehen lassen zu müssen. Nur zu gerne hätte Ich Ihn fest gehalten. Aber es war das einzig Richtige so. Er hat Sich seinen Platz im Licht verdient. Und Ich bin Mir sicher das Er auch weiterhin bei Uns sein und über Uns wachen wird. Auch wenn Wir Ihn nicht sehen. Und eines Tages wenn auch unsere Zeit gekommen ist sehen Wir Uns dann wieder. Eines fernen Tages. Zurück in Lichtwacht war Mir so überhaupt nicht nach Gesellschaft. Ich wollte allein sein. Die Geschehnisse nach wirken lassen. Diese wohl letzte Begegnung mit Cayadro tief in meinem Herzen verankern. Aber die gewünschte Ruhe war Mir noch nicht gegönnt. Ealasaid fing Mich ab. Und das war gut so. Viel zu lange herrschte schon Eis Zeit zwischen Uns. Und wieder hat Cayadro Mich mit einem Menschen zusammen gebracht. Nicht das erste Mal. Ealasaid und Ich wollen an einem Punkt wieder an knüpfen an dem unsere Freundschaft noch intakt war. Und Ich hoffe und bete das Uns das gelingt. Sie hat Mir im letzten halben Jahr gefehlt. Aber auch Afarus und Ich wären wahrscheinlich nicht zusammen ohne Cayadro. Die gemeinsame Trauer um Ihn war es erst die Uns hat näher zusammen rücken lassen. Und ohne Cayadro. Wer weiß. Vielleicht würde Ich den Marschall immer noch hassen. Er war es erst Der damals im Hinterland meine Meinung von Angus Bodkin nahe zu voll kommen gedreht hat. Vielleicht sogar ein bisschen zu weit. Aber Ich bereue es nicht. Denn ohne das alles wäre vieles nicht so gekommen wie es das ist. Vieles für das Ich sehr dankbar bin. Danke Cayadro. Tag 24 und 25 Nachdem die Orks in Gulvar vernichtet wurden waren vor gestern die in der Festung der Pein dran. Zumindest sah das der Plan vor. Miss Falsworth bekam dafür das Kommando über tragen. Es sollte einen großen Tross geben. Mit ein paar Spähern voran. Diese sollten Mir zu geteilt sein. Es tat natürlich gut das Mann Mir diese Verantwortung zu traut. Aber Ich sehe Mich nicht als Anführer von irgendwas. Ich bin eher Befehls Empfänger als Anführer. Aber was wären die Alternativen gewesen? Safina? Auch Sie sehe Ich in keiner Anführer Rolle. Dafür erscheint Sie Mir zu unsicher. Ihre bisherige Kampf und Späh Erfahrung vermag Ich nicht zu beurteilen. Daher werde Ich das auch nicht. Die Zwergin von Wellerts Leuten? Auf den Kopf gefallen scheint Sie Mir nicht zu sein. Aber ansonsten weiß Ich viel zu wenig über Sie um Mir da irgend ein Urteil zu bilden. Aber Sie hätte zusätzlich den Nachteil das Sie erst kürzlich dazu gestoßen ist. Sie kennt die Meisten nicht und Draenor ist Ihr auch fremd. Und James? Möglicher Weise eine gute Wahl. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Er scheint ein fähiger Späher zu sein. Aber verfügt Er auch über die Umsicht die ein Anführer bräuchte? Ich habe da meine Zweifel. Ich erlebe bei Ihm immer wieder Situationen in denen er impulsiv und teilweise sogar voreilig handelt. Etwas wodurch schnell Köpfe rollen können. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. An dieser Stelle hätte es eine Inneke gebraucht. Sie hat Erfahrung darin und macht ihre Sache gut. Aber Inneke kann Uns nicht immer den Arsch retten. Was wenn Sie wirklich mal komplett aus fällt? Durch eine Verletzung. Vielleicht wird Sie entführt. Oder Licht bewahre stirbt sogar. Was dann? Wahrscheinlich war es ein guter Zug auch mal jemand Anderen den Späher Trupp führen zu lassen. Nur so sammeln auch die Anderen Erfahrung in solchen Dingen. Aber muss es erst im Ernstfall sein? Vielleicht sollte Ich anregen wenn Wir wieder zu Hause sind auch solche Dinge gezielt zu üben. Übungs Kämpfe sind eine Sache. Eine sehr essen wichtige. Das Überlebens Training im Schlingendorn war ebenfalls gut. Aber Mir würden noch mehr Dinge ein fallen die man machen könnte und vielleicht auch sollte. Vielleicht sollte Ich die einmal fest halten und dann entsprechend weiter geben. Für das nächste Mal. Sofern es für Uns eines gibt. Zurück zu vor gestern. Wir waren auf viele Orks und eventuelle Verteidigungs Anlagen der Festung eingestellt. Aber da war nichts. Keine Wachen. Die Tore standen offen. Und weit und breit Stille. Als Wir die Festung betraten lagen überall tote Orks herum. Irgendjemand oder irgendetwas hatte alles Leben in der kompletten Festung vernichtet. An dieser Stelle habe Ich im Nachhinein falsch reagiert. Wir hätten Uns nicht weiter in die Festung vor wagen sollen. Erst recht nicht mit dem gesamten Tross. Sondern Uns zurück ziehen oder gezielt aus machen was dort geschehen war. Aber das ist verschüttete Milch. Wir sind weiter in die Festung vor gerückt. Und auch hier habe Ich falsch reagiert. Nicht umsichtig genug. Tote Orks schön und gut. Aber das musste eine Ursache haben. Und Ich spürte ein stetes Ziehen. Weniger an meinem Körper. Mehr an meinem Geist. Hier hätten alle Alarm Glocken schrillen müssen. Aber statt dessen habe Ich den Tross direkt zur Quelle des Ziehens gelotst. Geschaltet habe Ich das erst als es bereits zu spät war. Die Ersten schienen bereits nicht mehr bei Sinnen als Wir Späher Uns wieder unter den Rest mischten weil es dort offenbar wenig zu spähen gab. Am Ende ist es mein fragwürdiger Verdienst das Wir überhaupt in eine so missliche Lage geraten sind wie Wir es sind. Hätte die Gruppe als Ganzes nicht auf einander geachtet hätte es viele das Leben kosten können. Vielleicht sogar alle. Denn die Tore der Festung fielen zu als unsere Paladine und Magier die vermeintliche Quelle der Verderbnis aus schalteten. Die Quelle war zwar vernichtet aber durch die Vernichtung scheint eine besonders mächtige Eredar frei gesetzt worden zu sein. Sie schien umgeben von einer mächtigen Aura. Jeder der Ihr zu nahe kam schien unter großen Schmerzen zu Boden zu gehen. Deshalb blieb Uns für den Moment nichts Anderes als der Rückzug. Aber wohin? Ein kleiner Ork Geist tauchte auf. Einige behaupten es wäre der selbe der auch schon beim Tanz und Musik Abend auf getaucht war. Dazu kann Ich nichts sagen da Ich damals Wach Schicht hatte und ihn nicht gesehen habe. Jedenfalls führte Uns der Geist durch die Festung zu mehreren Hebeln. Ein Mechanismus für die Tore. Aber erst als Wir alle Hebel gleichzeitig zogen öffneten sich diese wieder. So hätten Wir fliehen können. Aber für wie lange? Die Eredar wäre ebenfalls frei gewesen. Wir teilten die Gruppe. Ein Großteil verließ auf direktem Weg die Festung. Die Magier bereiteten einen Bann Kreis im Zentrum der Festung vor um die Eredar darin ein zu schließen. Und die wenigen Leute die noch einiger Maßen bei Kräften waren sollten die Eredar so lange ablenken bis die Magier fertig waren. Ich gehörte zu Letzteren. Die Aura hatte Mich bislang nicht erwischt und die Belastung durch die Lauferei hielt sich auch noch in Grenzen. Trotz meiner alten Verletzung am Bein. Der Köder Trupp lief geschlossen los. Dachten Wir zumindest. Aber die Eredar kam nicht nach. Etwas war schief gelaufen. Also lief Ich ein Stück zurück und da war sie dann. Und direkt vor ihr James. Der offenbar den Helden spielte. Ich habe keine Ahnung was genau Ihn geritten hat. Aber Ich kam gerade noch recht zeitig um zu sehen wie Er zu Boden ging. Ich hab nicht lange gefackelt und bin zu Ihm gesprintet um Ihn dort weg zu ziehen. Raus aus der Aura. Ich dachte schon jeden Moment erwischt es Mich auch. Aber Ich hatte Glück und blieb unversehrt. Es war Haar scharf. Ich zerrte an James um Ihn da weg zu bringen. Ob Ich alleine mit Ihm schnell genug gewesen wäre? Oder hätten Mich die Schmerzen durch meine eigene alte Prellung so langsam gemacht das die Eredar mit Uns leichte Beute gehabt hätte? Wäre Ich bereit gewesen James zurück zu lassen um wenigstens Mich in Sicherheit zu bringen? Hätte Ich mit dieser Schuld leben können? Umso dankbarer war Ich das Danee dazu kam und ebenfalls half. Mit vereinten Kräften konnten Wir James weit genug von der Eredar weg schaffen sodas Wir Ihn in der Mitte der Festung um eine Ecke platzieren und die Eredar dann weiter von Ihm weg locken konnten. Ich hatte Hoffnung das dort vielleicht die Magier auf Ihn aufmerksam würden. Zum Glück eilten Uns auch Sir Groschka und die Zwergin zur Hilfe in dem sie die Eredar ab lenkten und weiter von James weg brachten. Am Ende gelang es den Magiern tatsächlich die Eredar in dem Bannkreis zu fangen. Wie es schien aber nur temporär. Deshalb befahl Miss Falsworth auch den sofortigen Rückzug der verbliebenen Kräfte durch das Haupttor welches sich inzwischen aus irgend einem Grund wieder schloss und nur mit vereinten Kräften der Anderen noch offen gehalten werden konnte. Tairah schien völlig auf die aufrecht Erhaltung des Kreises fokussiert und weigerte Sich zunächst zu gehen. Als Worte nicht halfen und die Zeit drängte habe Ich Sie kurzer Hand mit geschliffen. Auch Sir Groschka packte mit an Tairah da raus zu bringen. Ich war da inzwischen doch ziemlich am Ende meiner Kräfte. Das Laufen war nicht das Problem. Aber die zusätzliche Belastung durch das Schleppen von James und nun Tairah. Ganz so belastbar bin Ich dann doch noch nicht wieder das Ich über weite Strecken das doppelte Gewicht tragen konnte. Im aller letzten Moment schafften es die letzten von Uns aus der Festung bevor das Tor zu fiel und im Innern eine Art Explosion von statten zu gehen schien. Später habe Ich Andere sagen hören das die Eredar zurück in den Nether gekehrt sei. Ob dem so ist vermag Ich nicht zu beurteilen. Ich bin wirklich froh das auch dieses Mal wieder Alle lebend davon gekommen sind. Allerdings gibt es wohl Niemanden Der nicht am Ende seiner Kräfte war. Sei es körperlich oder seelisch. Oder sogar beides. Mir Selbst ging es wohl Vergleichs Weise noch gut. Ich war lediglich erschöpft. Und meine Wunde am Bein hatte erneut Flüssigkeit abgesondert. Allerdings hat dieses Mal die Naht gehalten sodas sich der Schaden in Grenzen hielt. Bei einigen Anderen bin Ich Mir nicht sicher ob Sie das Schlimmste wirklich schon über standen haben. Die Jenigen Die von der Aura erwischt wurden. Ich hoffe es jedoch. Gestern war zum Glück wieder ein ruhiger Tag. Ruhe die Viele von Uns bitter nötig haben. Umso unverständlicher war es Mir das einige Mitstreiter meinten mitten in der Nacht ganz Lichtwacht mit irgendwelchen sinnlosen Unterhaltungen zusammen brüllen zu müssen. Ich wünsche Ihnen von Herzen das die entsprechenden Vorgesetzten durch die Schreierei ebenfalls aufgewacht sind und da noch ein entsprechendes Echo kommt. Ein wirkliches Einsehen schienen nicht Alle zu haben. So auch der Archäologe Der Sich zwar entschuldigt hat aber kurz darauf mit seinem verschissenen Panzer über den zentralen Platz der Lichtwacht gebrettert ist. Mitten in der Nacht. Er hatte Sich noch darüber auf geregt das Tuuli das Ding offenbar zu sabotieren versucht hatte. Und Ich komme nicht umher zu bedauern das Sie offenbar keinen Erfolg damit hatte. Tairah ist scheinbar meinem Rat vom Vorabend gefolgt und hat Sich bezüglich Ihrer Albträume an Lysiane gewandt. Eine gute Entscheidung. Ich hoffe das auch Safina einen ähnlichen Weg gehen wird. Auch Sie scheint es nötig zu haben. Lysiane fragte Tairah nach Licht Symbolen oder anderen Talis Männern. Das brachte Mich auf eine Idee. Ich trug eines meiner geschnitzten Licht Symbole bei Mir. Eigentlich nur ein Stück Holz. Aber Mann kann es in die Hand nehmen. Sich daran fest halten. Und vielleicht gibt es wirklich etwas Halt. Das war zumindest damals mein Gedanke als Ich Matriax vor Monaten das Erste geschenkt habe. Ein weiteres habe Ich Afarus zusammen mit einem Brief unter sein Kissen gelegt wenn Er nach Hause kommt. Und das Dritte trug Ich bis gestern Selbst bei Mir. Ich habe es dann jedoch Lysiane über geben. Sie möchte es für Tairah weihen. Vielleicht hilft es Ihr. Später bot sich Mir noch die Chance ein paar Worte mit Safina zu wechseln. Etwas das Mir sehr am Herzen liegt. Aber der Zeit Punkt war einmal mehr ungünstig. Was Sie braucht ist Ruhe. Ich hoffe dennoch das sich demnächst noch einmal die Gelegenheit bieten wird. So ganz ohne die übliche Traube von Silberfischen um Sie herum. Ob das etwas bringt weiß Ich nicht. Aber Mir das Elend weiter Taten los an zu sehen oder weiter nur gegen eine Wand zu reden fühlt sich auch falsch an. Vielleicht ist Safina zugänglicher. Und sicher schadet es auch nicht die Dinge aus beiden Perspektiven zu sehen statt weiterhin nur aus einer. Matriax Velstadt Tag 15 Heute war eine schöne Nacht im Schattenmondtal. Und damit meine ich den Tag, denn es gibt hier keinen Tag, nur Nacht. Die Erinnerung an die Musik hat mich plötzlich glücklich gemacht. Das ist die Wirkung die Kunst haben sollte, ich konnte garnicht anders und musste meinen Körper dazu im Takt bewegen. Das änderte sich als Angus mir einen Vortrag hielt, er sagte ich könnte mich doch dem Kreuzzug verschreiben, das wäre wie eine Scheidung. Tut mir Leid, Vater, aber dafür liebe ich Safina zu sehr (Warum schreibe ich das eigentlich in dieses Buch?) Danee und ihr Team konnten Sir Edward heilen und die Ursache verschließen. Ich bin sehr erfreut darüber das er noch lebt und sie ihn retten konnten. Ich habe mit meinen Draenei-Schwestern gesprochen. Sie sind eigentlich ganz Nett, Ishaan war sogar die die mir mal geholfen hatte. Es ist sehr ungewohnt Draenei als Geschwister zu haben. Ich will nicht das wir so werden wie der Argentumkreuzzug (Licht bewahre, das werden wir bestimmt auch niemals) Später haben Safina und ich dann endlich mal wieder wie ein richtiges Ehepaar über unsere Probleme gesprochen. Ich hoffe ich konnte ihr helfen, ihre Zweifel zu bekämpfen. Sowie ich gegen meine krankhafte, paranoide Eifersucht kämpfe. Es hat sich schon gebessert, sonst hätte ich nicht so ruhig und normal mit Ernst reden können. Es ist eine wahre Krankheit überall Dinge zu sehen die garnicht da sind. Ich hatte das Gefühl jeder dem ich nicht vertraue möchte Sie mir wegnehmen, es hätte bestimmt nicht mehr lange gedauert und ich hätte auch die Frauen verdächtigt. Es ist eine Abwärtsspirale, wenn man es nicht einsieht und etwas dagegen unternimmt, wird es immer schlimmer. Bis man am Ende niemanden mehr vertraut. Dann folgt die Verzweiflung, und der Hass auf andere. Eleonora hätte dann Recht gehabt, und ich wäre zu einer Gefahr für andere geworden. Wielange hätte es noch gedauert, bis ich durchdrehe und mich meine Eifersucht zu unüberlegten Dingen verleitet hätte, wenn ich die Kontrolle über mich selbst verloren hätte. Einsicht ist der erste Schritt zur Besserung, und ich möchte mich bessern. Tag 16 Eine weitere Schlacht in der ich viel zu früh am Boden lag, ein Wolf wollte mir den Kopf abbeißen, gut das ich einen Helm trug. Ich hoffe das werden keine schlimmen Narben, mein schönes Gesicht darf nicht verunstaltet werden. Wir haben viele Verletzte, aber keine Verluste, das ist gut, und wir haben die Lieferung von diesem Gronn, auch gut. Viel interessanter ist aber das was diese Orkin uns erzählte, anscheinend waren die Orks in der Pass-Festung nur friedliche Orks die sich vor der Eisernen Horde versteckt haben. Deswegen waren dort Frauen und Kinder. Wenn das stimmt dann haben wir eine Menge unschuldige Seelen auf dem Gewissen. Das ist aber kein Grund sich der Legion anzuschließen, und so zu werden wie diese Orks heute. Wir haben sie aus ihrer Versklavung befreit, indem wir sie erlösten. Es ist tragisch was in der Pass-Festung passiert ist, ein Missverständnis im Krieg. Wir sahen sie als Bedrohung an. Wir haben unsere Befehle ausgeführt. Aber so ist der Krieg nunmal. Brutal, kalt, tragisch und blutig. Wir haben diesen Krieg nicht angefangen, die Eiserne Horde hat und dazu gebracht. Diese verdammten eisernen Bastarde und ihre unheilige Legion. Es ist ihre Schuld. Sie müssen sich für alles verantworten. Wir werden sie vor das Licht zerren, das Licht wird über sie richten, und wir werden sie dorthin bringen. Tag 23 Lange ist es her das ich hier das letzte mal reingeschrieben habe, es ist soviel passiert. Ich hatte auch diesen Traum von Uther, den auch schon andere vor mir hatten. Irgendetwas bedroht oder wird unsere Welt bedrohen, vielleicht sogar etwas das stärker ist als diese verdorbene Eiserne Horde? Mir wurde gezeigt, wie schnell das alles vorbei sein kann, wie vergänglich unsere Leben sind. Darwin Greycastle, Pater, Paladin, Bruder. Er wurde uns genommen. Jemand der so stark ist , mit so einem tiefen Glauben, einfach ...(hier endet es plötzlich) Wie schnell kann mein Leben auf dem Schlachtfeld enden? Oder Ihr Leben? Das meiner Geschwister? Ich bin nur ein einfacher Gardist, und ich habe die selben Sorgen wie Sie. Ein einfacher Gardist. Ich habe die letzten Kämpfe mehr durch Glück überlebt als durch können, es könnte jederzeit zu Ende sein. Nutzlos, ein Gefühl das ich eigentlich schon längst vergessen hatte. Es gehört in meine Zelotenzeit. Ich selbst predigte ihr das Gegenteil, obwohl ich mich selbst so fühlte. Heuchelei. Ich werde es verdrängen. Es war nicht leicht ihn zu verlieren, es war nicht leicht vor seiner Leiche plötzlich angeschrien zu werden, es war auch nicht leicht bei Ihr wegen soetwas wieder als der Böse dazustehen. Ist zurzeit öfter der Fall das ich als Böser dastehe, Svogthos schaut mich auch nur noch mit einem Stirnrunzeln an. Ich bin zwar blond, aber ich bin kein Prinz Wir haben den Ort gesäubert an dem Cayadro gefallen ist, von der Karte getilgt. Ein weiterer ruhmreicher Sieg für das Licht. Und dann geschah ein Wunder, unser Bruder erschien vor uns, er sprach mit uns allen. Er konnte nun seine letzten Worte an uns richten, das Licht hat ihn aufgenommen, er sah glücklich aus. Wenn wir hier fertig sind sollten wir die Kräfte dieses Kreuzzugs sammeln, und sie nach Lordaeron führen, die Verlassenen hätten keine Chance. Tag 24 Angst. Nie zuvor auf diesem Kreuzzug hatte ich soviel Angst wie Heute. Nicht vor Gronns, nicht vor Orks, vor garnichts. Aber diese Eredar, sie war unbesiegbar, wir konnten ihr garnichts anhaben. Das Licht war wirkungslos, der Schatten drohte uns alle zu verschlingen. So eine mächtige Kreatur habe ich vorher noch nie gesehen. Und dann traf es Safina, ich verspürte nur noch Angst. Alles was ich konnte war wegrennen, mit Safina in meinem Arm. Es mag sehr feige klingen, aber ich konnte nur noch flüchten. Ich habe mich bis jetzt jedem Feind entgegen gestellt, aber diesesmal war flüchten die einzige Option. Ich hatte Angst vor dem was mich verfolgte, und noch mehr Angst hatte ich davor Safina zu verlieren. Ich hätte mich selbst geopfert damit sie am Leben bleibt. Eine Stimme sagte mir, oder ich sagte es mir selbst. Ich weiß es nicht. "Sie liebt dich nicht mehr, Kleiner Prinz..." Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, ob es meine eigenen Gedanken waren oder nicht. Ist nicht das erste Mal das ich Stimmen höre. Inneke hatte Recht. Jedoch wird die Verderbnis mich niemals übernehmen, ich diene dem Licht. Darwin hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen als er diese beiden Draenei in den Orden aufnahm, Ishaan hatte mir damals mit meinen Träumen geholfen, und nun hat Isaari meiner Frau geholfen. Ihr Wissen über die Eredar und die Legion ist sehr Wertvoll. Sie sind eine Bereicherung für den Orden. "Seine eigene Seele opfern um einen geliebten Menschen zu retten, wenn selbst das Licht sie nicht mehr retten kann" Das Gespräch mit Isaari war sehr interessant, ich frage mich wie weit ich gehen würde um Sie zu retten. Kategorie:Scharlachrote Faust Kategorie:Draenor-Kreuzzug